Comebacks and Intermissions
by DreamStar14
Summary: 2015. One year later, and it would be a year that no one would ever forget, not even if they wanted to. Secrets and secret feelings are revealed, and the most deadly Nighlock are out to avenge their fallen Master. Sequel to Top of the World, AU
1. 1: The Great Comeback

A/N: Hey, guys! Guess what! I'm not dead!

I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the World, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

Ages: Jayden Shiba ~ 21, Kevin Hamasaki ~ 22, Mia Watanabe ~ 20, Mike Hayashi ~ 20, Emily Suzuki ~ 19

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_2015…one year later, and it would be a year that no one would ever forget. Secrets and secret feelings are revealed, and the most deadly Nighlock are out to avenge their fallen Master."_

_**Power Rangers: Samurai Legends**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _Comebacks and Intermissions_

**Chapter 1: **_The Great Comeback_

_**January 14, 2015**_

**Panorama City, Supermarket**

His friends may have gone back home after they got off the bus last August, or out wherever they chose to stay, but Jayden Shiba, age 21, felt like he was, not happy per say, but a very content person.

Mentor Jii, his Godfather, the one who had raised him, gently pushed the cart down the aisle in the Supermarket. "Cody, what do you think of this one?" He pointed to a box labeled 'peanut butter chip brownie mix'.

Cody Akiyama, the apprentice to Mentor Jii, like a little brother to Jayden, answered with, "Are you sure no one is allergic to peanuts?"

Jii thought about it. "I suppose. How about we get the double fudge instead?"

Cody's eyes lit up, knowing that he really was getting wiser and more immature with each passing day. "Yeah, that would be better."

Jayden glanced out of the store window, just in time to see a little head of blonde pass by. His world, in that instant, just seemed to slow down.

He managed to snap out of whatever spell he was in, and he turned back to Jii and Cody, "I'm going outside for some fresh air, okay?"

"Are you okay?" Cody asked. "You're not sick, are you?"

Jayden shook his head as he walked to the front doors.

"No, I thought I just saw a familiar face…"

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Pizza Parlor/Arcade**

Mike Hayashi, age 20, was uncharacteristically shy for once. She was a childhood friend of his, and she was the same as he was, creative, sassy, but also kind.

She was Angela Hunter, just turned 20 last week, the one he told his friends about, the one he had a crush on.

"Say, Mike," she said, and he turned to her, "are you feeling okay? You're unnaturally quiet. Why? Cat got your tongue or something?"

Mike nervously laughed. "No, no, I'm fine. It's just…"

_Could he tell her now?_

"It's just that this doesn't really feel like a play date to me."

"It feels more like an actual date, doesn't it?" She asked. He nodded, and she smiled at him. "I feel the same. But I don't care. As long as I'm with you, Mike."

She was always acting like herself, and maybe that's what made her so damn beautiful…

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Middleton Swimming Pool**

Mia Watanabe, age 20, watched as Kevin's old swim team surrounded him after their final swim meet. She watched as they gave him the trophy, stating their rank as champions, and cheered him on.

And she smiled.

There was a hint of sadness in there air, though. You see, this was Kevin's final swim meet, not just for the season, but for his entire life.

Kevin Hamasaki, age 22, saw her in the stands and waved at her. She waved back, mouthing _'good job'_. His smile grew and he turned back to his teammates.

After everyone had gone home, Kevin went up in the stands towards Mia and sat down next to her. "Hey, Mia."

"Congratulations, Olympic Swimmer. But I'm sorry you won't reach that goal anymore."

He waved it off. "It's fine. I'm mean, I do mind, but at least I have friends who can understand my position and help me through it."

"All I got from your father's message was that you were retiring from swimming. He didn't tell me why."

"Oh, he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry. I was forced to quit due to a health concern. It's minor and it can heal over time, but it would have grown had I continued to keep swimming. I wouldn't really be of much use as a Samurai had I chosen to continue my career."

Mia mentally sighed in relief. "Well, I'm glad you'll be okay." She set a plastic bag of brownies in his lap. "I've been practicing my cooking like crazy over the time we've been separated, and I think I've improved. However, as much proof I've gotten from Terry, who is a terrible liar by the way, I need a second opinion."

He opened the bag quite reluctantly, memories of her horrible cooking from the past years invading and haunting his mind. He took one out, cautiously, and took one small bite.

And that small bite sent him to Heaven. Not Hell as he originally expected, but real heaven.

She saw him smile, and she then knew that she really had improved.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Panorama City, City Plaza**

Jayden jogged to catch up the blonde-haired person. Many other people there also had blonde hair, but he kept his eyes on the one he saw. Once he caught up with them, he grabbed their shoulder, and gently turned the around.

"Emily…" he breathed.

Indeed it was. Emily Suzuki, age 19, had gotten even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, if that was even possible. Her hair had gotten a bit longer, but the flower hairclip he had given her was still there. And her smile…

Her smile had stayed the same.

And it appeared on her face as soon as she laid eyes on him. "Jayden!"

The hug she gave him was returned immediately, and they stayed like that for quite a while. "I knew it was you," he muttered. "God, I missed you so much."

Not to mention, she had also gotten taller.

He could feel her smile against his neck. "I missed you too."

Now they were walking side by side, back to the Supermarket where Jii and Cody were. "Good news, Serena's cured completely. She'll never be able to fight again, but she can now live her life as a normal person. All the best, though. She doesn't quite know what being a Samurai means…"

And that meant, to Jayden, that as such, she had returned for good.

The only reason she went back home was to help Serena recover, after all.

And she had promised to come back to him once Serena healed completely.

But Emily was still willing and humble enough to lay burdens on her own shoulders. She didn't want to expose Serena, her older sister to the dangers that came with being a Samurai.

Emily really hadn't changed at all. And that was good to know.

A scream, and then another one, snapped the two back to reality. People were running away, in the opposite direction they were facing.

Moogers…

The two got in their fighting positions. It had been a while since they had fought these guys. The last time was when they had teamed up with Megaforce.

"Moogers…" Emily whispered. "What are they doing here?"

"Well, Vrandex did say the Nighlock would rise again. I didn't think he actually meant it, though…"

"Whether he meant it or not, we still have to fight them off," Emily pointed out.

"True," Jayden replied, then he whispered to her. "Don't morph yet. There are still people around."

She nodded, showing her understanding. Putting her shoulder bag down under the bench seat nearby, she and Jayden charged forward to meet them, missing the Nighlock on the rooftop above them, watching their every move, observing their weak points.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Pizza Parlor/Arcade**

As soon as Mike caught sight of those Moogers, he knew he had to do something. He turned to Angela, who also looked where he looked.

"Mike, are those…?" She couldn't finish her sentence, not while there were other people around. She may have known the truth, but they didn't.

"Yeah," he replied, not taking his eyes off his enemies. "Angela, stay here and watch over these guys in here. Make sure no one leaves until it's safe."

"What you are going to do?" A little kid asked, overhearing his request to Angela.

"I'm going to fight them," Mike answered, his reason for fighting the Nighlock right here in front of him.

It was so that little kids like this one could grow up and live out their dreams.

It was so that couples like him and Angela could have a chance to grow up together.

And Mike walked out the doors, heading straight on into the fight, later joined by Kevin and Mia.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**City Plaza**

Emily jump-kicked a Mooger before taking observations of her and Jayden's surroundings. No citizen in sight. No window where they could peak out of. Kevin, Mia, and Mike also fighting off Moogers nearby. Good.

Wait a minute!

"Kevin, Mike, Mia! Over here!" She called. They turned to her and she waved them over. Jayden and Emily watched as the other three ran over to them.

"Great to see you guys again," Mike said. "The Moogers seem to be focusing over here."

They now stood in the usual formation.

"Samuraizers! Go, Go, Samurai!"

And in their Legendary Samurai modes, the five managed to finish them off like they were nothing.

The Nighlock above, called Hauntim, slipped back through a Gap when he saw that the Moogers were all gone.

His work here was done.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House**

The five Rangers were back at the Shiba House now, gathered around the Gap Sensor map table. Jii and Cody had returned with them.

"It appears that the Nighlock have indeed risen again. Look at these spots. These spots are where the Sanzu River is rising. It's not in our world yet, but it still threatens to rise," Jii surmised.

"Perhaps, they've come back for revenge," Cody brought up a good point.

"Perhaps," Jii replied.

Jayden felt himself slip back into leader mode. "No matter what they're after, though, we all need to be on guard. We need to be ready for the next attack, until we know for certain that the Nighlock are gone for good."

The other four nodded in agreement.

Until then, the Samurai Rangers were back.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next Chapter:

**Chapter 2: **_**Haunted**_

"_Emily keeps sensing a presence that no one else can. The Rangers meet someone special to Mike, and they finally understand all the pain and guilt Emily still goes through."_


	2. 2: Haunted

A/N: Hey, guys! Guess what! I'm not dead!

I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the World, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

Ages: Jayden Shiba ~ 21, Kevin Hamasaki ~ 22, Mia Watanabe ~ 20, Mike Hayashi ~ 20, Angela Hunter ~ 20, Emily Suzuki ~ 19

_**By the way, the pictures in the preview image above, those are their Super Legendary modes, if you didn't already figure that out.**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Emily keeps sensing a presence that no one else can. The Rangers meet someone special to Mike, and they finally understand all the pain and guilt Emily still goes through."_

_**Power Rangers: Samurai Legends**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _Comebacks and Intermissions_

**Chapter 2: **_Haunted_

_**January 18, 2015**_

**Shiba House**

"Rise and shine!" Cody waltzed through the house, Jii's orders, trying to wake the five Rangers up. It had taken them all a lot longer to get used to this Samurai business than anyone of them had expected.

One by one, Jii watched as the Rangers ambled into the kitchen, rubbing their sore eyes.

Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Mike…

Wait.

Where was Emily?

Cody poked his head in the kitchen door. "Have any of you guys seen Emily? She wasn't in her room when I stopped by the wake her up."

Jii hesitates. Emily was here last night when they all went to bed, but no one heard any intruder last night.

Where could she possibly have gone?

"Rangers, go out and search for her," Jayden took over, seeing Jii's reluctance. "Jii, stay here and call us in case she turns up here. Cody, come with us."

The five all rushed to their rooms to get dressed into something more appropriate for the city.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Panorama City**

Jayden and Cody were searching in the East, South East, and North East area. Kevin and Mia had split up from the group and taken the South, South West, and West area. Mike had gone on his own to check in the North and North West area. But first, he had gone to enlist the help of someone who knew the said area very well.

Angela Hunter.

"Hey, Mike. I'm so glad you're okay," she said, when he walked up to her apartment complex. "Are they really back? Or was that just a rouge group?"

"Sorry, Angela. The Nighlock are back," Mike was solemn when he broke the news to her. That means that he would spend less time with her and more time focusing on protecting the world. "Listen, I need your help. One of my teammates has gone missing and we don't know where she is."

"Who are we looking for?"

"Emily, the Yellow."

"She's the blonde one, right?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. I'll be more than happy to help," Angela finished with a smile. Mike couldn't help but smile back.

His Samuraizer buzzed. He reached into his pocket and picked it up, putting it on speaker. Angela stayed extra quiet, so as to not alert whoever may be on the other end of her presence.

But Mike didn't want to leave Angela in the dark. It was a mistake, he knew that. But when the time came to confess to his team, he would be honest about it, and he would willingly accept any punishment they gave him.

"I'm sorry to cut the search short, Rangers," came Jii's voice, "but Emily has returned. She's fine, don't worry, but she – "

"Stop, Mentor, please," came the blonde girl's voice, a voice Angela had never heard before. "I'm nineteen years old. I can speak for myself." Then, she spoke directly into the phone, the volume of her voice a bit louder. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to make you sorry like that."

"You're okay, though, right?" came Jayden's voice.

"Yeah."

"You mind telling us why you left?" Mike asked, from next to Angela.

"I woke up earlier than I usually do, and I felt a weird aura in the city. So, I decided to check it out. I apologize once again. Are any of you hurt?" Emily asked, her tone sincere.

"No, Em," and there was Mia. "We're fine."

"Good…"

But despite being complete strangers, Angela couldn't help but notice that Emily seemed a bit too distant. Something was wrong with her, something she didn't want the others to know about.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House**

Emily was currently in hers and Mia's room. It was too dark to train outside, and everyone had wanted to play the zord game in the meeting room, where the Gap Sensor map table was. However, Emily didn't really feel like playing, so instead, she was reading a book.

Her mind became active as soon as the air in the room got heavier all of a sudden. Her eyes snapped up from her book and she cautiously looked around the room.

It went away, and Emily reluctantly went back to reading.

But when she felt a cold air current blow across the back of her neck, she dropped the book and stood up from her spot on her bed, her Samurai in hand, out and ready to write whatever symbol was necessary.

"Where are you?!" Emily demanded through clenched teeth. The presence went out of the room, but instead of letting this go, she went after it.

This little game of follow the leader lead her right to where the others were, and by this time, she didn't feel the presence so much anymore. So she closed her Samuraizer.

"Emily?" Cody asked. The others were looking at her, mildly worried. She had been acting somewhat strange today, even yesterday and the day before.

"Em, you okay?" Mia asked.

"Y-Yeah," Emily sounded distant and out of whack. "I could have sworn I felt something…"

The air current blew across her face again, and her Samuraizer was open again.

"There! Did you feel that?"

"No!" Kevin nearly shouted at her, wondering what she could be so worked up about. "What did you feel?" it was driving them all up the wall that Emily could feel something while they could not.

"That presence. I know it's there. I'm not crazy!"

Why couldn't the others sense it too?

Jii calmly cut in, trying to comfort her as much as possible. "Emily, like I have told you all before, it is important to trust your instincts, but neither one of us feels another presence here."

"I'm. Not. Crazy," Emily repeated.

"We never said you were," Mike pointed out.

But when Emily felt the air current again, she drew a symbol, and then threw her sword at the spot where she last sensed the presence. The sound of glass breaking sounded throughout the room, and shattered glass was now spread out all over the floor.

No one dared to speak. Not after what just happened.

No one except Jayden. "Em…are you feeling okay?"

Jii's new vase had been scattered all over the floor, her sword sticking in the wall. Emily was breathing deeply, her face red and her body feeling feverishly hot.

She did not answer Jayden's question. She did not speak at all, save two small words. She merely ambled over to the wall and retrieved her sword.

She did not feel the aura anymore, only guilt of what she had just done.

The two words she spoke were mumbles, soft and pain-filled.

"I'm sorry."

Then, she walked back to hers and Mia's bathroom. Mia heard the door close and she turned back to the others, looks of worry and confusion on their faces.

In the girls' bathroom, Emily stared in the mirror at her own reflection. She could still see those birthmarks that she had, bright red and glowing, making her feel as if she was on fire, burning through her skin, burning her from the inside out.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, shaking her head to get that image out of her head. She turned on the faucet, but when she opened her eyes, the pure, blue water quickly turned to dirty, red blood that filled up the Sanzu River.

She backed away and heard a scream, and when she heard footsteps running towards the bathroom she was in, it took her a second later to learn that the scream she heard was her own.

Mia burst in without knocking.

"Emily, what's wrong?!"

The Yellow Ranger did not speak. She only looked back at the water coming from the faucet. It was blue, crystal clear water again.

And then, she felt ashamed.

"N-Nothing," came Emily's quiet, shaky voice. "I thought I just saw a zit or something, but it was just a false alarm."

"Okay," Mia said, seeming to buy it. "You look like you're in desperate need of a hug. Want one?"

But Emily refused Mia's open arms. "N-No. D-Don't worry. I'm fine."

And she left the bathroom, leaving Mia to her own thoughts.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House, Panorama City**

Once she was sure that Mia was asleep that, she threw off her covers and grabbed the backpack under her bed, guilt overwhelming her heart and her entire being. She could not let the others get hurt on her behalf. Not again. She refused to let that happen. Her resolve was the same three years ago. What made this year any different? She may not be the portal anymore, but that didn't meant that she was entirely off the hook.

Quietly slipping out of the back door, Emily Suzuki ran off into the night, into the pouring rain. But she didn't care if she got wet.

At least the rain would hide her tears.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Panorama City, Gianni Apartment Complex, Apartment 11B**

Emily woke up in a warm, comfortable bed, but she wasn't in her own, so running away could not have been a dream. The fireplace nearby had been lit up, and she realized that she wasn't really on a bed, but a couch.

But it was such a comfy couch.

She had a few fleece blankets over her, and it was then that she remembered that she had passed out in the rain, right on a sidewalk.

She moaned at the pain her head, and an auburn-haired girl came into view.

"Hi," the girl greeted.

"Hi," Emily replied, softly. "Is this your house?"

"My apartment, actually," the girl responded, mildly enthusiastic. "I'm not entirely old enough to own a house yet. My job doesn't pay much, you see. I mean, it's enough to pay my rent and all, but…well, you get it. Anyways, I found on the sidewalk right outside the apartment complex. No one else seemed to care that you could get sick, but I couldn't just leave you there."

She was so hyper that Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Angela Hunter."

"Emily Suzuki."

"Emily Suzuki?" Angela repeated. "Do you happen to know Mike Hayashi?"

"Umm…yeah. He's like my older brother. Why?"

"Well…did Mike ever mention having a childhood friend to you?"

"Somewhat, yeah…"

"Well, I am that childhood friend of his. I am Angela. You are Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger, correct?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "You…know about us?"

"Y-Yeah," Angela blushed with embarrassment. "I followed Mike home one day and I found out about his little family secret. However, his father's amnesia spell didn't exactly work on me, so due to unfortunate circumstances, I had to leave my family and stay with Mike's instead. Up until last year, I still lived with them. Now, I can live on my own, and I don't have to worry about getting hurt or taken hostage, because I know that Mike will look after me."

"Wow, such faith…"

"Don't you have someone like that? Someone that you trust to no end?"

Emily's mind immediately went to Jayden, but then her heart clenched as she remembered why she had even ran away in the first place.

Angela continued, seeing that Emily could not reply. "What were you doing on my sidewalk, if you don't mind me asking?" Emily only sadly gazed at her. "Is it something deeply personal? It is, isn't it?"

"It is personal, but…" Emily slowly spoke, "I don't really feel like getting into all the details right now. In short, one single Nighlock is after me, and I don't want the others to get hurt on my behalf."

Angela only sadly gazed at her.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

_**January 19, 2015**_

**Panorama City, Carmelo Forest**

The next morning, Angela and Emily were walking through the forest, chatting away like normal best friends. Except they weren't really gossiping.

"You sure you sense the Nighlock here in the forest?" Angeal asked for confirmation.

"I'm not crazy," Emily repeated, and it only reminded her of why she was alone with Angela in the first place.

"I know you're not. It's just that…I'm a normal human, so I can't sense anything. I can only go by your instincts."

'It's important to trust your instincts, but neither one of us feels another presence.'

The Nighlock was after her, only her.

"Angela, do you trust me, even if it's just a little bit?"

Angela nodded, and Emily smiled.

"Good. Just follow my lead." 

Emily stopped in the middle of a stone path. Angela stopped as well and stood right behind her. "Nighlock, I know you're there! Come on out!"

Nothing.

"Don't be a coward, Nighlock! Come out and fight me one on one!"

From a tree trunk, the Nighlock camouflaged himself back into his normal appearance. "I knew you could sense me, Yellow Ranger."

The sound of footsteps could be heard nearby.

"Emily! Thank goodness you're okay! We were so worried!" Angela looked behind them for Emily, who stayed put and only glared at the Nighlock.

There stood the other four Rangers, Jayden, Kevin, Mia…and Mike. Mike sent her a knowing look, which she returned before turning back to the Nighlock.

"So you're the one who's been stalking Emily," Jayden accused. "Why?" It was obvious that they all wanted answers.

"That's right. I am Hauntim. You may have heard of Vulpes. Let's just say that his powers were only training exercise compared to mind."

"Why?" Jayden repeated.

"Little Yellow here needs to be reminded of what she did." Angela turned to Emily and the others, not knowing what Hauntim meant by this. "Let's see…where should I begin?"

"Nowhere!" came Emily's outburst. Her blood was boiling. She couldn't take it anymore of this, and Hauntim hadn't even started yet. "They don't need to be reminded! They already know and that's all that matters!"

"Even now, Yellow, you can't protect them," Hauntim went on, neglecting Emily's statement. "After all, who was the one who said that they were in and they couldn't get out? Who said the fault was their own?"

_She_ did.

_She_ said that.

Because it was true.

Tears came to her eyes.

On the other hand, Angela still wanted to know what Emily had done. Hauntim, it seemed, could sense this, so he continued.

"You willingly became the portal, Yellow. You allowed Master Xandred to take over the Earth! You caused all of that destruction! You were the one who was responsible for everyone's deaths!"

"No…" Emily whimpered, her hands clamping over her ears, tears obscuring her vision.

"Most of all, you were the one who led Master Xandred to his own destruction! If you hadn't been born, none of this would have ever happened!"

"SHUT UP!" came Emily's heartfelt screech. Those in the area, her friends, Angela, and Hauntim, witnessed her fall to her knees, sobbing her heart out. "Just stop it…"

And it was in this moment that the others finally realized why Emily had run away.

Even after their forgiveness, even after their acceptance despite her destiny as the Gem, even after fixing everything, Emily was still suffering. She was putting all of the blame for everything that had happened all on her own shoulders.

Jayden steadily walked forward, taking off his black leather jacket, revealing his red t-shirt underneath. He gently wrapped his jacket around Emily's shoulders before standing back up and in front of Emily, protecting her.

"No one has the right to tell someone that they don't have the right to live," he firmly stated, trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

Mike stood next to him. "You don't know what the hell she's been through! So you have no room to talk, you bastard!"

"You've taken this too far," was all Kevin said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey," Mia told Angela, "look after Emily for us, okay? And please, stay back. This will get pretty ugly."

The other four morphed, leaving Emily alone in Jayden's jacket with Angela. The latter turned to Emily.

"You were…the key to Master Xandred's reawakening?" Emily could only nod. "Why?"

"I didn't have a choice. Xandred chose me the minute I was born," Emily whimpered. "I've known my whole life that it was my destiny. I cared about the innocent civilians. I still do, but I also cared about my friends, a lot more than the innocent, I shall admit."

"They accepted you for who you are, Em," Angela replied, as the fight between the Rangers and Hauntim continued. "They are your friends, your family. Jayden's right, you know. No one has the right to tell anyone else that they don't deserve to live. They all know that, and that's partially why they are fighting that Nighlock for you. They care about you, Em. They worry because they care. They don't care about getting hurt, even if you do. They are willing to risk their lives for you, because they love you. You love them, too. I know that. I can see it in your eyes. Even if you ran away to protect them, I'm ashamed to say it, but that's a bit cowardly. And a bit is an understatement."

"B-But…"

"You shouldn't hide things from them. They're your friends, right? Your family? They are willing to take your burdens as their own, Emily. The next time something is bothering you, tell them. Don't hide it."

Emily sent her a little smile, barely visible. You had to squint to see it. The Nighlock had gone Mega, and now the Samurai Megazord was fighting towards victory.

"B-But Angela…I destroyed the world…even if it was just for a day or two…I am responsible for everyone's deaths, even if temporary…"

"But you changed everything back," Angela stated. "You fixed your mistakes. The others know that, I know that, and that's all that matters. But if makes you feel any better, Emily Suzuki, I don't blame you one bit. Because I see nothing but good in you. I see the pain you're in, but all I see are good things about you."

Tears of happiness and sadness both rolled down Emily's cheeks.

A few minutes later, the others came back to find Angela and Emily in a tight hug. When she saw them, Angela reluctantly broke up the hug, but she knew that Emily needed this time alone with her friends. Jayden kneeled beside Emily.

But the first thing he asked her was not about her reasons for leaving.

It was, "You'll be okay, right, Em?" She tearfully gazed at him and nodded, a smile upon her face.

Her first real smile in a long time.

And now we close this chapter on yet another group hug, this time, Mike allowing Angela to join in after a quick explanation to the others on who she was.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next Chapter:

**Chapter 3: **_**Girl Talk**_

"_Terry is back in town for a special purpose. Why does Jii know about this and who is the girl Terry has brought with him? And why does Mia seem so cold to this girl?"_


	3. 3: Girl Talk

A/N: Hey, guys! Guess what! I'm not dead!

I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the World, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

Ages: Jayden Shiba ~ 21, Kevin Hamasaki ~ 22, Mia Watanabe ~ 20, Mike Hayashi ~ 20, Angela Hunter ~ 20, Emily Suzuki ~ 19

**Angela Hunter** portrayed by _**Karen Gillan**_ (Well, what I think she looks like, or pretty close)

**Kaitlyn Chan** portrayed by _**Kim So Eun**_ (Again, pretty close to what I believe she looks like)

_~Naturally, you know who the Rangers, Jii, Cody, and Terry look like, so, I see no explanation needed.~_

_**By the way, the pictures in the preview image above, those are their Super Legendary modes, if you didn't already figure that out.**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Terry is back in town for a special purpose. Why does Jii know about this and who is the girl Terry has brought with him? And why does Mia seem so cold to this girl?"_

_**Power Rangers: Samurai Legends**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _Comebacks and Intermissions_

**Chapter 3: **_Girl Talk_

_**January 21, 2015**_

**Shiba House**

Angela had taken one of the back rooms. Apartment 11B was no more. She would never go back there. Her home was wherever Mike was. The redhead was currently unpacking the last of her two bags, with Cody's help.

Speaking of Mike, he was in the meeting room with his teammates and his mentor.

"So…" Kevin spoke up, extremely skeptical, "why is Angel staying with us from now on?"

"Angela, Kevin…" Mike spoke up. "Her name is Angela. If she's gonna be staying here for a while, you might as well get to know her properly."

Jii was the one who spoke up next. "Mike is right. If Angela really is as close to Mike as she says

she is, then she must stay here for her safety."

"Why don't we just erase her memories?" Mia asked, pointing out the obvious choice.

"Because it didn't work when she and I were eight years old," Mike spoke up, childhood memories of them flooding his mind. "What makes you think it'll work now?"

"Maybe it will," Kevin cut in. "You never know until you try."

"My dad tries every year. I even tried it once myself," the Green Ranger confessed. "The amnesia symbol doesn't work on Angela. It never did. We don't know why, but she always remembers exactly what she's not supposed to. She knows we're Rangers. That's probably why she found Emily so easily, but she also knows of the danger she's in. It's almost like she was meant to find out…"

"If there is something I've learned over the past years," Jii replied, "it is the fact that nothing ever happens by accident. Perhaps the reason her memories cannot be erased is because she is meant for something greater than being a normal human. Perhaps she was always meant to be an ally to the Rangers."

_Like Cody, Cameron, and Anna, the Akiyama Family…_

_Like Mentor Jii, and the Gatekeeper Daisuke…_

"After all," Jii continued, "once someone is given amnesia by a Samurai's Symbol Power, they cannot get those memories back, unless someone who was there tells them and gives them every little detail."

"Man, I never realized our Symbol Power could be that strong," Kevin commented.

"I saw my grandmother perform it once on a little girl. Her name was Kaitlyn. She followed my brother home once and accidentally discovered our secret when she saw me training," Mia commented. "I never saw the girl again after that, though, so it appeared to have worked."

Jii explained furthermore, "One can only assume in your situation, Mia. Nevertheless, until we can find out what Angela is meant for, we must keep her safe from the Nighlock."

Jayden sat down next to Mike, who was the only one sitting, bowing his head like he was in trouble or something. "We're counting on you, Mike."

The Green Ranger glanced at his leader and nodded. "Of course. Don't worry. I won't let you down."

"Good, I know you won't." A ghost of a smile was on Jayden's face. "However, as long as Angela stays in this House, I need to set some ground rules. One, do not fraternize with each other, not in that way, not until after you two are married." They all knew perfectly what they meant. "Two, try not to fight with each other, at least, not in a fist fight type of thing. If you do fight, make up as quickly as you can. And, three, everyone is to help her as much as they can."

It seemed like Jayden was an overprotective older brother, but they all knew better. All he was trying to do was maintain order in the Shiba House.

"Speaking of allies, Mia," Jii spoke up, "I took the liberty of calling your brother to stay here at the Shiba House. Do you mind?"

Mia shook her head. "Of course not."

"It's for safety reasons of course. And he also mentioned someone like Angela, someone who the Amnesia Symbol refused to work on. I told him to bring that person with him. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine by me."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House, Jii's Room**

Angela paced outside of Jii's room. It was after dinner and the five Rangers were getting in last minute training outside before showers and curfew. Cody was overseeing them, offering them first aid if they hurt themselves.

'_If it's what you want to do, then do it,'_ Emily's words rang through her head.

'_Go ahead and ask him, Angels,'_ Mike said, using her pet name in a calm and soothing tone. _'I'm pretty sure he'll understand.'_

She nervously knocked on the door, slowly but surely gathering her courage to actually speak.

"Come in!" She heard, and in she went. Jii looked up from his work. "Oh, Angela, how are you?"

"Good…"

"What's wrong? You don't like it here?"

"What?! Oh, no, trust me. I love it here. It's just that…I want to do something useful for Mike and the others, and I'm really into counseling and giving advice. But…I need a teacher. Do you think you could teach me?"

She was waiting for the negative. He wouldn't accept her request. Would he?

"Of course, Angela. It would be an honor and a pleasure to teach you all about counseling."

Why did he accept, though?

It would give them time and chances to bond more.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

_**January 22, 2015**_

**Shiba House, Living Room**

While the Rangers were having breakfast that next morning, a knock came at the door. Cody volunteered to get it. A few moments later, they heard Cody call, "Mia, it's your brother and his guest!"

So Mia waltzed into the living room, the others following her, to greet Terry.

Terrence Watanabe, preferred to be called Terry, was 18 and a half. He was carrying his guitar on his back, like the last time, and he was wearing the same black leather jacket. He looked a little bit older, but not by much.

"Hey, Sis," Terry said, and he and Mia gave each other a big hug. "Good to see you again. And this is Kaitlyn Chan, my girlfriend."

Wait…what?

Girlfriend?

Emily immediately stepped forward. "Hello, Kaitlyn, I'm Emily."

"I'm Angela. It's so nice to meet you."

Kaitlyn seemed to blush, but she smiled. "Thanks. I'm Kaitlyn. Terry introduced me, but I, uh…thought it best to introduce myself."

Mia watched this scene unfold carefully, but not able to move or say anything. Girlfriend…

How come Terry never told her about this?

And where on earth has she heard the name Kaitlyn before?

"W-Wait a minute…" Mia stuttered, "Kaitlyn Chan…as in…the girl who discovered our family secret and had her memories erased because of it?"

It was Terry who answered. "Yeah. But listen, Sis, somehow the symbol didn't work on Kaitlyn. Mom, Dad, and I all thought something was wrong, so Kaitlyn was allowed to come with me here, in hopes you guys could find out what was wrong with her…"

"Nothing is wrong with Kaitlyn," Jii replied before Mia could. "She's like Angela. Perhaps she was meant for something greater, and that is shielding her from the amnesia symbol. Until we can find out what it is, you, Kaitlyn, and Angela must stay here at the Shiba House."

But Mia did not hear any of this.

Kaitlyn…Mia could swear that something was off about her…

But what was it?

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House, Kitchen**

That night, Emily couldn't sleep. She kept having the same dream over and over again, about a little boy that looked very similar to Jayden. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing a red t-shirt and blue denim shorts. But he didn't call her Emily, like everyone else.

He called her a name kids only reserved for their female caretakers.

She got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. But she was mildly surprised when she found Mia there as well.

"Mia, what's up?" She softly called out. "Can't sleep."

"No, not really."

"Then, what is it?" Emily asked, taking a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with water.

"Kaitlyn…"

"Why would you have a problem with her? She's so nice and so kind and gentle. It's hard not to like her."

"I know, and that's what making me hate her even more. Well, when he was a kid, Terry wasn't the brightest kid in school. He wasn't exactly the sharpest pencil in the box. His grades kept lowering and raising and then lowering again, all in a cycle, because he kept focusing on his music whenever his grades were good, and when they turned bad, he was focusing on his school work, and when they went back up, he would turn back to his music again. Well, take that and add people trying to steal his songs and credit themselves for it with his grades."

"Ouch," Emily winced.

"Yeah, not exactly a good childhood. Terry never had any real friends, and I'm actually wondering if Kaitlyn is one of those fake friends of his and she plans to actually betray him later, or if she's one of his first, few, real friends instead." Mia looked Emily in the eyes. "I'm stuck. I can't figure her out. I mean she's nice, but too nice. It's like she's deceiving him, and us."

Emily thought for a while. "Hmm…how about we all have a girl's day out together? We could split up during the first half of the day, and then have lunch together and then spend the rest of the day with all four of us. How does that sound?"

"Can I get Angela?"

"Mia…" Emily sounded like she was scolding her. "This is so you and Kaitlyn can bond, not you and Angela. Please?"

"Alright. Tomorrow, we'll do it. Thanks for the talk, Em. I'm going to bed now."

"Alright, good night," the blonde said, as Mia walked out, and just as Jayden walked in. "Jayden. How are you? Couldn't sleep?"

"No…" he was rubbing his eyes. "Too thirsty…"

Emily merely watched him as he got his own glass of water. She wanted to talk to him about her dream, but she didn't want to burden him.

As he slowly downed his water, he couldn't get the image of that girl out of his head.

She had a dirty blonde hair, like Emily's, with dark brown eyes, and she was wearing a yellow sundress, but she didn't call him by his first name.

She called him a name only reserved for a mother's spouse.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

_**January 23, 2015**_

**Panorama City, Downtown Mall**

The four girls did indeed do as Emily had suggested. Emily had taken Angela to the Northern part of the Warf before Mia could say a single word, so Mia had taken Angela to the Southern part.

"Mia…you hate me, don't you?" Mia glanced at the just-turned-eighteen-year-old girl in surprise.

"How…can you tell?"

"I'm not blind. I can just tell. What did I do to upset you?"

"You being as close to Terry as you are. Are you really his girlfriend?"

"Yeah. We love each other dearly."

"How much do you love him?"

"I would die for him, Mia. Trust me."

Mia's voice turned soft. "Would you be willing to let him go?"

"Y-Yes…" Kaitlyn's voice wavered.

"Even if your time apart was indefinite?"

"Y-Yes."

Even though Kaitlyn was stuttering, her voice was filled with emotion, her eyes filled with sincerity and honesty.

Mia knew this. She saw it in the girl's eyes. Kaitlyn stared deep into Mia's eyes.

And Mia smiled.

"Alright. You can date my brother, but remember. I am a Samurai, and I do know if my brother is hurting or not. If you break his heart, I will make wish you were never born," the Pink Ranger warned very sternly.

Kaitlyn squeaked. "Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

And the older girl's smile turned back to happy and gentle. "Sorry for the third degree, Katie, but I had to test you. Terry's never really had any experience with real friends."

Kaitlyn blushed. "No one…has ever called me Katie before…"

"Well, then, I guess I'm the first."

It was in this moment that Mia realized that Kaitlyn never had any experience will real friends either.

That must have been how she and Terry met in the first place.

And all hatred for her brother's girlfriend just seemed to vanish.

Meanwhile, Emily pulled Angela over to the side of the pier, and they two peered over the banister.

"What are we looking for?"

Emily didn't answer for the longest time. "I thought I just sensed something from beneath the surface of the water…must've been my imagination."

There it was again.

"No, no, no. I definitely felt it this time," Emily muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Angela urged.

"Angela, what the does the water appear to be doing to you?"

Angela looked at it closely and observed it. "It kinda looks like the entire surface is…breathing…"

"That's because some Nighlock are down there, plotting something. What? I don't know."

"Then, go find out."

"I can't. Not now. My Ape Zord doesn't sit too well with water."

"Is she the only Zord you have?"

"Me personally? Yeah? The others have more, but…none of them can go underwater, except for the Swordfish Zord, but that belongs to Kevin, and only one pilot is needed. That is a problem if we need to investigate as a group."

"Then…what are you going to do?"

Emily didn't answer for a short while.

"We…are going to build a submarine…"

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next Chapter:

**Chapter 4: **_**Sisters by Blood, Friends by Choice**_

"_With Serena coming back into the picture, Emily now faces her latest adversaries: Serena's shadow and Serena's boyfriend, both of whom Emily hates with a passion. But what are her reasons?"_


	4. 4: Sisters By Blood, Friends By Choice

A/N: Hey, guys! Guess what! I'm not dead!

I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself. Some parts will be utterly confusing, but you could.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the World, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

Ages: Jayden Shiba ~ 21, Kevin Hamasaki ~ 22, Mia Watanabe ~ 20, Mike Hayashi ~ 20, Angela Hunter ~ 20, Emily Suzuki ~ 19, Terry Watanabe ~ 18, Kaitlyn Chan ~ 18

**Angela Hunter** portrayed by _**Karen Gillan**_

**Kaitlyn Chan** portrayed by _**Kim So Eun**_

**Ryan O'Reilly** portrayed by _**William Moseley**_

_~These actors/celebrities are as close to what I had in mind for the characters' looks as they can get. The voices, however, are far from it. Naturally, you know who the Rangers, Jii, Cody, and Terry look like, so, I see no explanation needed.~_

_**By the way, the pictures in the preview image above, those are their Super Legendary modes, if you didn't already figure that out.**_

By the way, I'm sorry this is so late.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_With Serena coming back into the picture, Emily now faces her latest adversaries: Serena's shadow and Serena's boyfriend, both of whom Emily hates with a passion. But what are her reasons?"_

_**Power Rangers: Samurai Legends**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _Comebacks and Intermissions_

**Chapter 4: **_Sisters by Blood, Friends by Choice_

_**February 5, 2015**_

**Shiba House**

The Gap Sensor table map was open, with various small, yellow, pulsating dots in many areas of the bay and the nearby sea.

Emily was the only one sitting, with Cody and the other four Rangers standing around her and the table. Jii was pacing, softly hitting his little staff against his hand. "Are you sure, Emily?" He repeated for the fifteenth time.

Once again, Emily sighed and replied, "I'm not crazy. I know what I sensed, and I know what I saw. The Nighlock are down there, plotting something."

But she wasn't telling the entire truth.

She sensed something else, something she didn't tell Angela.

She continued, "And as Rangers, it's our duty to see this through. It's up to us to investigate this."

She tried with all of her willpower not to look at Jayden for help, like she's always done in the past. Instead, she looked at Jii with her pleading eyes.

After a moment of silence, she heard Jayden say, "I believe you, Em. I've sensed something down there for a while now as well, but the image I got was too blurry to connect any of the dots."

"We all do, Em," Mike spoke up, Kevin and Mia nodding beside him. "But there's just one problem before we head down into the deep blue sea. We don't have any underwater zords."

"We have the Swordfish Zord," Kevin pointed out.

"We all need to investigate," Jayden cut in. "Five pilots, not one. That's why, as Emily said, we need to build ourselves a submarine."

"Cool, what should we call it?" Mike asked, and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Mike, we need to actually build it first," Mia replied, trying to insert reason into the conversation. "The next question is who is going to build it."

They all thought for a moment. "I've called Antonio," Jayden said. "He and Lauren are on their way home from Hawaii. Once he gets here, I'll ask him if he'd like to collaborate with Kevin."

Kevin's head snapped up at the sound of his name. "Me?"

"You are the best at Megazord combinations, Kevin. You did create the blueprints for the Battlewing Megazord and Gigazord, after all," Jayden explained. "Antonio programmed the Black Box. If you two work together, I have no doubt we'll have the best, state-of-the-art submarine to explore in."

Kevin seemed rather flustered by Jayden's praise, but he nodded, "Of course. I'll do my absolute best."

You always do, Jayden silently, mentally added.

Kaitlyn came running into the room. She bowed when she saw the Rangers and their two allies, and softly, kindly said, "Emily, you have a guest."

From her seat, Emily raised an eyebrow. A guest? Her mother would have called first. Who could it be?

Angela came in with a young woman at the age of twenty-three. She had dirty blonde hair, straight, with a few bleached-blonde highlights, and dark brown eyes. She was as tall as Jayden, but the sweet smile she was wearing was identical to Emily's.

The mentioned girl had big, happy smile on her face.

"Emily," Mia softly called out. "You know this woman?"

"Of course," Emily replied, cheerfully, but also with a tone of sadness hinted in there. "Guys, I would like to formally introduce you to my sister, Serena."

Serena Suzuki waved and greeted them. "Hi. It's such a pleasure to be here and finally meet all those whom Emily talks about in her Christmas emails."

The ones Emily calls true friends. The ones Emily calls her family.

The ones who saved Emily.

It is truly an honor.

"She talks about all of you, very fondly, I may add," Serena continued, as she shook Mentor Jii's hand, to which Emily blushed.

"Do we really mean that much to you, Em?" Kevin asked the red-faced Yellow Ranger. A gentle smile came to the girl's face, and she nodded, before turning back to her older sister.

"This is Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Mentor Jii, and Cody," Emily pointed out the respective characters out as she announced their names. "Sorry I didn't tell you about Terry, Kaitlyn, and Angela, but they got here not too long ago. That and unfortunately, Antonio and Lauren aren't exactly here right now."

"That's alright, Emmy," Serena replied, rubbing the top of her little sister's head. "I need to introduce you to someone too. You see, he discovered our little family secret not too long ago, and the amnesia symbol didn't exactly work on him." She turned to Terry. "You can let him in now."

When Terry came back, behind him stood a young man a couple inches taller than Serena, with dirt blonde hair with a tint of brown, and blue eyes. He also appeared to be around the same age as Serena, age twenty-three.

_Seven-year-old Emily clung onto Serena's pant leg, her shy disposition causing her to shake and tremble behind her older sister._

"_Would little Emily like some ice cream too?" The boy behind the counter asked._

"_Yes, please. She likes cookie dough," Serena answered for the girl. After a short amount of silence while the boy worked, Serena spoke up, "Sorry about that, Ryan. Emily's just really shy."_

_That and she didn't want anyone to know about her curse. But Serena couldn't say that out loud. She wouldn't dare._

In the present day world, nineteen-year-old Emily shook her head, as her sister introduced the man. "Emily, you remember him, right? He's the boy who worked at the ice cream parlor back home. Ryan O'Reilly, remember?"

_Nine-year-old Emily was curled up into a tight ball on the ground as the middle school kids kicked her and spat on her. Emily cracked her tear-filled eyes open just enough to see Ryan just standing there watching it all happen, doing nothing to stop it._

"Y-Yeah…" Emily sounded like she just got hit by a big rig, weak and soft. Too soft. "I-I remember…"

Boy, she remembered all right.

But neither Serena nor the others could understand the sudden change in her voice tone.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House, Indoor Dojo**

Donning her black and yellow-striped training uniform, Emily clutched the bamboo sword in her hands tighter as she imagined a Nighlock in front of her, ready to strike, which was really just a dummy.

She was ready to strike. She found her footing as her mind found an opening in her "opponent".

"Hey, Em," and Emily lowered her guard and turned to who just spoke to her. It couldn't be any of her fellow Ranger friends. They would have understood the situation and let Emily make the shot first before they spoke aloud.

It was Ryan.

"Don't call me that." Ryan backed up at the coldness in her voice.

"How about 'little Emily', instead?"

"No," she nearly yelled aloud. But she held back. "I'm not a child anymore. I am nineteen years old and a grown woman. Now, please, let me be. I need to train."

"Is that all you Rangers ever do? Train?" Ryan asked.

"You are obviously new to this," Emily shot back. "Evidentially, Serena didn't tell you a thing about the Samurai business. We train every day to help keep our skills as the best we can do. We are Rangers and we cannot let our skills become rusty. I know it's not your cup of tea, but for us Samurai, winging things is not how we succeed. We train day after day to get certain moves right and we train our Symbol Power like crazy to keep it under control. So, please, the next time you come to talk to me as I train, do not speak to me until I am completely done."

And with this, she turned and walked back to the kitchen, leaving Ryan to wonder what he did wrong.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House, Living Room**

Serena came up to Emily as the latter was reading a book to enhance her Symbol Power. Serena sat down next to her, but Emily did not glance up.

"Emmy," Serena began, "I don't know what's going on between you and Ryan, and it's none of my business, but…please, give him a chance."

No reply. Emily kept on reading.

"I'm not saying this because he is my boyfriend, but as –"

"What?!" This got an answer from Emily, but not exactly what Serena expected. "I know you had a crush on him when we were kids, but you come back into my life, expecting me to be friends with that jerk?! I mean, living your shadow was bad enough, but now…he's your boyfriend?!"

"Emily, why do you think he's a jerk? He's the sweetest guy I know."

Emily didn't answer right away, but when she did, her voice was really soft, wavering like she was about to cry. "I was in fourth grade, Serena…do you really expect me to forget what he did to me?"

Or rather, lack thereof.

Without another word, the little sister got up and headed straight for the kitchen.

Serena placed her head in her hands, trying to connect the dots with the clue Emily had just given her. Fourth grade? What happened to Emily when was in fourth grade?

But no matter what, she couldn't think of the right answer.

Ryan carefully walked into the room. "Serena?" She glanced up at him. "Should I be hurt that Emily would treat me like this? After all I did for you and your family?"

Serena sniffed and she shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure. But, listen, I know I forget to tell you this, but I didn't think I'd need to tell you so soon. Emily has always been a little sensitive. She's very big on emotions and her feelings can easily be hurt. So, watch what you say around her."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House, Kitchen**

Jayden, already in the kitchen when Emily walked in from her little tiff with her sister, grabbed his girlfriend's arm before she could walk past him.

"What just happened out there, Em? I mean, I know siblings fight. I've been down that road before with Lauren, but that sounded like it was more than just a minor disagreement between sisters…"

Emily glanced straight into Jayden's blue eyes. Oh, Jayden. She was about to retaliate to Serena's "sweetest guy" comment but using Jayden as her example, but she didn't have the heart.

"It's probably best that you don't get involved, Jay," Emily quietly replied, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"If it will affect the environment of this House, Em, it is my business. If it will deeply affect the way my girlfriend and my only family left feels, then it is definitely my business."

Only family left…

His father was gone, literally. His mother was probably still in hiding, and now with the Nighlock back, contact between mother and son was now forbidden once again. Lauren was still in Hawaii with Antonio, his childhood friend.

Of course he was close to the others, but not as much as he was to Antonio, and he didn't exactly know Terry, Kaitlyn, Angela, Serena, and Ryan well enough to call them friends.

So that just left Emily.

She didn't have the heart to get Jayden involved, but he cared so much about her that he _chose_ to get involved.

She didn't look into his eyes, but continued on to explain the situation, "The crux of mine and Serena's fight is Ryan. My childhood wasn't exactly the best, you already know, and Ryan didn't exactly make it any better. However, Serena is not entirely convinced."

"Em…" Jayden softly spoke.

Ryan. That sure explained her sudden change of tone when they first met Ryan. She already had a history with Ryan, but it wasn't exactly the best.

And Ryan didn't make Emily's life as a child any easier on her, when it was already so bad.

Jayden's temper flared, Emily could feel it, with anger, but she placed a hand on his arm. She knew he was being protective, but she couldn't let Jayden hurt anyone.

"Don't hurt him, Jay, please. I know he hurt me in the past, but I can tell that the problem can only be fixed by talking it over. Fighting him won't solve anything."

In this moment, Jayden realized that she didn't want him to interfere, not just because she didn't want to hurt him, but also because she didn't want to hurt Ryan either.

Emily still cared about people in general. She still had her heart, and she still had that special emotion-reading ability. Even if Ryan hurt her, she was willing to forgive him, whether he apologized or not. Him not apologizing, though, would take her a lot longer, but she would eventually forgive him.

Jayden supposed, that was another reason why he liked Emily so much.

And he smiled. Boy, he was so proud of her. She really had matured since they all separated.

"Alright," and Emily was relieved when Jayden let his anger go. "I'll leave it to you."

She sent him a little smile before walking outside, probably off to find Ryan.

But right as Emily left, Serena walked in.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize someone was already in here," she said, turning to leave.

"No, it's fine. Stay if you like," Jayden replied. "I talked to Emily, and I found something interesting about her just now."

"Which is what exactly?"

"No matter how cruel her history is with certain people, she's always willing to forgive anyone. Whatever went on between her and Ryan, it will take a while, but it can be fixed."

"All that's needed is time." Jayden nodded. "That gives me hope. I talked to Ryan just now, and I realized something too."

"What?"

"Ryan has just a big a heart as Emily does. Whatever happened, he never meant to do it."

And that gave them even more hope.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House, Front Yard**

Emily was now sitting on the bench, waiting for Ryan to interrupt her flute song. Only when she was done with the song did she finally hear his voice. "Emily?"

No Em. No little Emily. Just Emily.

And this made her crack a little smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to wait until you finished your song. You play an excellent flute, by the way."

"Thank you. I learned it all from Serena."

Ryan continued by bowing to her. "Whatever I did to offend you, Emily Suzuki, I deeply apologize for it."

Emily's sadness returned and grew. "Fourth grade, Ryan. I wasn't being bullied. I was being abused by eighth graders. You called yourself a family friend, but you didn't do anything to stop them. I forgive you, but…that's something that can't be easily forgotten…"

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next Chapter:

**Chapter 5: **_**Stranded**_

"_Ryan and Emily have been stranded somewhere in the forest. Communications have halted, and the two must set aside all of their differences in order to get out of there alive."_


	5. 5: Stranded

A/N: Hey, guys! Guess what! I'm not dead!

I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself. Some parts will be utterly confusing, but you could.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the World, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

Ages: Mentor Jii ~ 56, Ryan O'Reilly and Serena Suzuki ~ 23, Kevin Hamasaki ~ 22, Jayden Shiba ~ 21, Mia Watanabe, Mike Hayashi, and Angela Hunter ~ 20, Emily Suzuki ~ 19, Terry Watanabe and Kaitlyn Chan ~ 18, Cody Akiyama ~ 13

**Angela Hunter** portrayed by _**Karen Gillan**_

**Kaitlyn Chan** portrayed by _**Kim So Eun**_

**Ryan O'Reilly** portrayed by _**William Moseley**_

_~These actors/celebrities are as close to what I had in mind for the characters' looks as they can get. The voices, however, are far from it. Naturally, you know who the Rangers, Jii, Cody, Serena, and Terry look like, so, I see no explanation needed.~_

_**By the way, the pictures in the preview image above, those are their Super Legendary modes, if you didn't already figure that out.**_

By the way, I'm sorry this is so late.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Ryan and Emily have been stranded somewhere in the forest. Communications have halted, and the two must set aside all of their differences in order to get out of there alive."_

_**Power Rangers: Samurai Legends**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _Comebacks and Intermissions_

**Chapter 5: **_Stranded_

_**February 9, 2015**_

**Panorama City, The Warf**

Forgive and forget. Forgive and forget...

She'd already forgiven him, but what he did, or failed to do, for her…

She can never forget that.

But that was far from her mind right now. All she was focused on was the dark aura beneath the surface of the water.

She'd only felt this kind of evil once before, Xandred, but this one was incomplete somehow.

She didn't know how to describe it exactly.

It was like this new evil wasn't completely born yet.

Ryan gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Emily?" She turned to him. "You okay? You've been staring out at the water for a couple of minutes now. You sense something we should be worried about?"

"No more than usual," she replied. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

But how come only she could sense the evil lurking below the surface? What made her so special?

Jayden could sense it too, but just barely. Then again, he had the natural ability to sense the supernatural.

In a way, Emily was born the same. After all, she was born as Xandred's Gem–!

Wait a minute. It could be because she was Xandred's Gem that she alone could sense all of this. Some aftereffects could still be affecting her, even today.

She snapped back to reality when the ground rushed up to meet her like an old friend. Ryan has shoved her down and a Mooger had sliced up his left arm.

She had no time to morph, but she did summon her Spin Sword and defended Ryan against the group of Moogers that had ambushed them.

She glanced over at Ryan and his injury.

It looked worse than she first thought it was.

And she gently tugged him toward the forest nearby, thanking her ancestors that Moogers were very stupid.

No single Nighlock followed the two into the forest, possibly due to the fact that it looked so much more forbidding than it had before.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Panorama City, Subway on York Avenue**

It was a simple day off, to bond more with both each other and their new allies. It was a very interesting day for them all. While Ryan and Emily had split up from the group, all of whom could understand their position and decided to leave them alone, the others eventually split up into slightly larger groups.

Kevin had learned that Angela was a huge lover of videos games, just like Mike, and that Terry played a mean set of drums along with his usual guitar.

Serena had discovered that Kaitlyn loved rocky road ice cream and Mike had a nasty fear of wigs and heights.

Mia had realized that Jayden was actually an expert at the guitar, like Terry, especially ever since Emily had gotten him that guitar for Christmas a couple of years ago, and also that he had written a few songs for Emily, all of which he had refused to show Mia.

Mia was slightly hurt. They were friends, weren't they? But she understood. If Jayden had written those songs for Emily and only Emily, she would respect his personal space.

Serena, Kaitlyn, and Mike were already there by the time Jayden and Mia arrived at the Subway restaurant, their rendezvous point for lunch.

"Hey guys," Terry said behind them, he, Angela, and Kevin having just arrived also.

"Hey," Kaitlyn replied by hugging him.

But Mia couldn't feel Emily's presence anywhere.

"Any of you seen Emily? Or Ryan?"

"No, why?" Serena was the one who replied to the Pink Ranger's comment.

Mia shook her head. "Nothing. I just have an uneasy feeling." She flipped open her Samuraizer and dialed Emily's number. Silence.

Nothing.

Mia pulled her Samuraizer away from her ear, hesitantly.

"The batteries in these things never die out, right, Jayden?" She cautiously, slowly asked.

"They don't have batteries. They run on our Symbol Power," Jayden replied. "Well, they should. They channel it."

Mia gulped down a lump in her throat. "No signal. Something happened to them. I just know it."

"How? They could just be late," Angela tried to reason.

"Emily is hardly ever late to lunch," Serean spoke up. "And Ryan always keeps his word. He said he and Emily would be back here by noon. It's three minutes after."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Cornelo Forest**

Emily sat Ryan down on a boulder beside the river, the one with the healing properties. She took the scarf around her neck, ripped off a little piece of it, and dipped the short end in the water. She used this as a washcloth and cleaned up Ryan's nasty cut on his left arm.

"Don't worry, Ryan. You'll be okay," she said, before he could speak. Short silence. "Why did you take that hit for me back there? You know it's dangerous."

"Well, you were off in your own little world," Ryan replied. "They had appeared and were actually going after _you_, not me. You didn't notice them, and so I had to do something." Emily wrapped the dry end of the scarf around his arm like a sling, after wrapping the wet end around his arm like a bandage. "Besides, you really do grow on people. That's something you and Serena both share."

They trudged through the forest now. It appeared darker than ever. The feeling was there, and it made Emily uneasy. But she shook her head, trying to ignore that feeling. Instead, she tried to start up a conversation.

"Hey, Ryan, what do you see in Serena?" Beauty, brains, brawn? Or something else?

"Everything," was his reply, and it threw Emily off for a minute. "We first met at school, first grade. It was actually for a school project. We had to write a story, using the things in English we already knew how to do and what we just learned. Serena wrote the story, and I drew the pictures. I wasn't exactly an artist back then, I'm still not, but Serena could write amazing stories. We got an A on that project, or at least a nineteen out of twenty. That counts as an A, doesn't it?"

Emily nodded. "What about when Serena got sick?"

"I was devastated. Since the project, we've always been good friends. I think her being sick is when I first started discovering my feelings for her. During the two summers you were gone, to boarding school, your mom said, so you wouldn't catch Serena's illness too, I came over quite often to help your mother around the farm. Right before school started that second year is when I found out about where you really went."

"How did you find out?" Emily asked. That's what she really wanted to know.

"I didn't spy or eavesdrop, if that's what you're wondering. Serena told me. We were best friends by then, and we kept no secrets from each other. That same day, I told my secret, and that's when I asked her out, and we've been dating ever since."

"What was your secret?"

"That I loved her."

Emily left a moment of silence settle between them.

"So, Emily, how did those kids stop abusing you?" It was a touchy subject, but it appeared that he really wanted to know.

Her voice grew quiet. "Well, during that year, I didn't tell anyone, because I wanted to be strong, but I also wanted it all to stop. You know that feeling right?"

He nodded. "We all do."

"Well, one day, all of the kids abusing me were absent. The next day, they were also gone, and the day after that, it was the same thing. I waited for at least a week, until I went to the principle, who told me they had all been expelled. He then went on to explain that I may not have spoken up, but someone else did. Someone else had testified for me. I didn't know who that witness was, I still don't, but I am forever grateful to them. I owe them my life because of it."

Ryan didn't look at her, but Emily could sense that it wasn't from guilt.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Panorama City, Subway on York Avenue**

It was forty-three minutes after one now, and Ryan and Emily had still not returned. The others had already had lunch, and now they were just sitting, waiting, not being able to do much of anything else.

"You know, Serena," Mia began after a moment of silence, "Emily's always felt like she's had to fill your shoes."

"I know, but I'm glad Emily became the Yellow Samurai instead of me. She really has matured these past three to four years. Thank you, you guys, for taking care of her…and saving her from her destiny."

Mike spoke up, "No, Lady Ruki did that, not us."

"Only in mind and body, Mike. You guys saved her _soul_, her heart. That alone is more important than the body. In the Suzuki Clan, we have a certain rule or principle that states if someone saves your life, you must save theirs somewhere along the line, in the exact equal manner. Since you guys saved her life, all of it, she owes it all to you."

It took a while for them to response, but Mia spoke up first, "But I've always wondering why Emily got amnesia when Jay first found her."

Serena shrugged, as she was not there.

"She didn't exactly have amnesia. Her memories were not lost," Jayden replied. "They were just locked away. It could be that when she became the portal, all she could think about was the pain and her mistakes, and she was wishing it could all stop."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Cornelo Forest**

Emily watched as Ryan sifted through the dirt below their feet, and then looked up into the sky, and then at the river next to them. "This way," and he led him and Emily onward.

"Wow," was all she could say. "How did you know which way to go?"

"Serena says my navigation skills are the best. I don't fully believe her, but she seems to be right. Actually, it's quite simple. You see which way the water is flowing?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It's going in the direction we're going too."

"That's because that water empties in a larger body of water. If we are looking to go back to the pier, or the Warf, we need to follow the river current."

Emily thought for a minute. "That's…pretty good thinking, Ryan. Thanks for the tip." A moment of silence. "By the way, Ryan, you can date my sister. I don't mind. You've proven to me, more than once, that you are really sincere about your feelings."

Ryan smiled.

It was then that Emily connected the dots. His smile and eyes just now, him not looking at her earlier, him being a family friend…

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"You were the witness, weren't you? It appeared you were just standing there, doing nothing, when in fact, you were gathering clues and evidence for your testimony." He nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I'm not the type of person who wants to show off all the time. Not at all, actually. I wanted you to forgive me on your own terms, not when I told you the truth."

It was Emily's turn to smile. "I thought I told you before. I've already forgiven you, but I will always remember. Not in a bad way, though. Thank you, Ryan."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Panorama City, Subway on York Avenue**

It was just four minutes later when Emily and Ryan returned. Ryan appeared to have been right in the direction they were going. The others all gave them a big group, bear hug, before letting them order a late lunch.

Afterward, Emily spoke up, "Hey, Kevin, did you know that Ryan is a good navigator?"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"He's the one who got us back here, safe and sound. I think you should let him help on the sub. Unless, of course, Ryan doesn't want to."

"No, no, it's fine. It would be an honor to help."

"Good, tell me what you know about directions and navigation," Kevin stated, taking out a notepad and a pen, ready to take notes.

And Emily smiled.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next Chapter:

**Chapter 6: **_**Betrothed**_

"_Antonio and Lauren have returned from Hawaii, but they've brought a big present for the others, Jayden especially."_


	6. 6: Betrothed

A/N: Hey, guys! Guess what! I'm not dead!

I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself. Some parts will be utterly confusing, but you could.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the World, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

Ages: Mentor Jii ~ 56, Ryan O'Reilly and Serena Suzuki ~ 23, Kevin Hamasaki, Antonio Garcia, Lauren Shiba ~ 22, Jayden Shiba ~ 21, Mia Watanabe, Mike Hayashi, and Angela Hunter ~ 20, Emily Suzuki ~ 19, Terry Watanabe and Kaitlyn Chan ~ 18, Cody Akiyama ~ 13

**Angela Hunter** portrayed by _**Karen Gillan**_

**Kaitlyn Chan** portrayed by _**Kim So Eun**_

**Ryan O'Reilly** portrayed by _**William Moseley**_

_~These actors/celebrities are as close to what I had in mind for the characters' looks as they can get. The voices, however, are far from it. Naturally, you know who the Rangers, Jii, Cody, Serena, and Terry look like, so, I see no explanation needed.~_

_**By the way, the pictures in the preview image above, those are their Super Legendary modes, if you didn't already figure that out.**_

By the way, I'm sorry this is so late.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Antonio and Lauren have returned from Hawaii, but they've brought a big present for the others, Jayden especially."_

_**Power Rangers: Samurai Legends**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _Comebacks and Intermissions_

**Chapter 6: **_Betrothed_

_**March 11, 2015**_

**Shiba House, Outside Training Yard**

Emily tied the belt of her training uniform that morning as she walked out of the door. After tightening the knot, she glanced around at her team.

Jayden and Kevin were sparring, fighting each other as if they were in a real battle.

Mike and Mia had just finished doing some pre-practice stretches and were now positioning themselves for a spar similar to Jayden and Kevin's.

Jii turned to her, the others not glancing up from their work. "About time you got up, Emily." Said girl hung her head, inwardly wincing at his stern and scolding voice.

But there were dark circles under her eyes. Her hazel eyes had a tired look to them.

And that's when his voice changed tones.

"Are you okay, Emily?" He asked, gently. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream last night, that's all."

Even her voice proved her lack of sleep.

"About what?"

But Emily shook her head.

Don't ask, she meant to say.

And Jii let it go. She wouldn't talk to him. Jayden, most definitely, but he would be the only one she would talk to. At least, willingly.

Jii watched as Emily began some pre-practice stretches beside him. It was all he could do: watch.

Even if her time as the Gem was over and done, the after effects of it were still going strong. And they would never really go away.

Jii turned his attention back to the two spars currently going on, just as Jayden won another match. "Point!"

Kevin took his leader's hand and accepted his assistance in standing. "You always beat me, Jayden. Why is that?"

"I carefully observe my opponent's weak points, and then I strike when I see an opening," the big Red explained. "But don't always take the first chance. Wait for the right time. Think about the effects of the cause first."

Kevin nodded, taking Jayden's advice in. He wasn't the only one who was listening, though. The other three were as well.

Emily especially.

It was so nice to hear his voice, but her ears desperately craved for his voice to be speaking to her alone.

She stood up, having finished her stretches just now, and she could feel her knees shaking, actually her entire body. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and tried to tell her nerve endings to calm down.

She needed to talk to Jayden, about her dream last night, the dream she kept having, the thing she always sensed whenever she was near water.

But why was she shaking so much? She's talked to Jayden about her destiny and her nightmares before. What made this any different?

"Hey, hey, hey~!" Sounded a familiar voice. "We're back, baby~!"

The five Samurai and their Mentor turned to entrance of the gate.

Antonio Garcia, their Gold Ranger.

"Hello, everyone. It feels so nice to be back."

And Lauren Shiba, their Red Princess, whose first hug went to her brother.

"Jayden," she muttered.

"Lauren."

"I see you've been holding up well," She commented. "What's happened since the last time we spoke?"

"Well, we've gained some more allies here at the House, and we've got a task for Antonio," Mike said.

"Me?" Said Ranger pressed both hands to his heart. "I am honored, but really…I just got back not even two minutes ago and you already have something for me to do?"

"It's serious," Kevin cut in, the said adjective matching his own face and voice tone.

Antonio dropped his jokester attitude. "Alright, I'll bite. What is it?"

"Lately, Emily's been sensing some underwater Nighlick activity, and since we don't have any underwater zords that all of us can investigate in, Jayden's ordered you and Kevin to work on some kind of submarine," Mia explained. "There are more details, but that's the shortened version of the story."

"Hmm…" Antonio got his thinking face on. "Alright, alright, so it really is serious. What have you got so far, Kevin? Or were you just waiting for me the entire time?"

"No, actually, I've got some blueprints on various designs and features already. I just need your help for some other details, major and minor," Kevin replied. He glanced around. "Can we talk inside?"

"Absolutely," the Gold said in agreement. "We wouldn't want to have anybody eavesdropping in on us, now would we?"

As Antonio and Kevin walked through the doors that lead indoors, Mentor Jii suggested, "Why don't we all head inside? It's about time for some breakfast."

The rest of the Rangers followed them inside the House, Lauren staying behind to head inside last with Emily.

Emily felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Lauren whispered calmly, gently in her ear, "You're shaking, Em, and you seem like you can use a hug or two. Are you okay?"

The Yellow Ranger felt a small smile come to her face, and she nodded. "Thanks, Lauren."

Mentor Jii was the last of the group, as he followed his students inside the House.

It sure was going to get crowded soon. Good thing this House was bigger on the inside.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House, Kitchen**

Kevin had filled Antonio in, and it was now lunch time. Antonio and Lauren were now outside in the backyard, training with each other. The five main Rangers were in the kitchen, currently having lunch.

As Mike took a bite of his sandwich, Mia spoke up, "Whatever they're doing out there, they sure don't seem to be training."

Kevin swallowed the bite he just took. "Yeah. It seems more to me like flirting than practicing some Samurai moves."

Mike cleared his voice. "Like you and Mia are any different, as are Jayden and Emily." The two couples felt blushes fall across their faces.

"Hey!" Jayden called. "Leave Emily and I out of this. Neither of us said a single word."

Mike shrugged. "Sorry, man. I forgot. You'd never let something like that distract you." He turned back to the other couple. Jayden turned back to Emily.

"But I'm glad we've all found someone to cherish," she commented. "Besides, Antonio and Lauren were bound to fall for each other since Day One."

Jayden lifted an eyebrow. "True." Even though she was eating, he could still feel some hesitation within her. He lowered his voice, "Em, what's wrong?" Hazel eyes met blue. "What aren't you telling me?"

She swallowed the bite of her sandwich she had just taken. "Oh, it's…" she began, but couldn't find herself to finish. Jayden looked at her sternly, and she glanced away shyly, not wanting to meet his eyes. "It's nothing."

Jayden pretended to buy it, if it would only make his girlfriend more comfortable.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House, Outdoor Dining Area**

"So, how about this interface goes here, so the control panel can be laid out here," Antonio and Kevin were discussing the submarine. They hadn't stopped talking about it ever since Kevin filled Antonio in.

"What about the navigational controls? Should they be placed on the right or the left?"

"Will you guys stop talking and actually eat?" Mike cut in, his mouth full of lasagna already.

"Hey, Mike, do you want a submarine or not?" Kevin shot back. Mike said nothing. "Yeah, so think before you speak."

"But he does have a point," Mia interrupted. "Ever since Antonio got back this morning, you two have not stop talking, or have talked about anything except the submarine. You guys should take a break."

"But–"

Ryan cut in, politely. "It's okay, guys. It's not like the plans for the submarine are going anywhere except your head. How about we just introduce ourselves and catch up on what we all may have missed?"

"Good idea," Kaitlyn said. "I'm Kaitlyn Chan."

"My girlfriend," Terry added.

"Ryan and myself."

"My sister," Emily added. "You know, the one I always talk about."

"Oh, yeah," Lauren turned to Serena, "it's nice to meet you, Serena." Serena nodded.

"Angela," the said girl rose her hand as she kept eating.

"_My_ girl," was all Mike added.

"Woah," was Antonio's reaction. "Really?" Mike nodded. "Nice."

"Thank you."

Lauren stood up, grabbing Antonio by his forearm and dragging him up with her. "Well, speaking of catching up on what we may have missed, Antonio and I have an announcement to make."

The two glanced into each other's eyes and their world just seemed to slow down.

A long, intense silence settled between the group as Antonio and Lauren just stood there staring at each other.

"Are…you guys ever going to tell us?" Mike asked. "Or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Antonio jumped and regained his voice. She just looked so beautiful under this dim light. It was almost romantic. As he spoke, finally, his voice often squeaked, his face going red, "Oh, um…Lauren and I are engaged."

"What?!"

"Congratulations, you guys!" Mia and Angela rushed forward to hug them.

Everyone was happy. All of their smiles could prove it. They were truly happy for their two friends. The couple that had met last had gotten first dibs on engagement.

But Emily could sense that one person was not all that happy about it. She could see his smile was false. He was torn, but between what?

And for once all week, Emily stopped thinking about her own problems and focused on her boyfriend's.

Because there was something about his sister's engagement that Jayden didn't agree with.

And she was really worried about him.

So much that she completely forgot what she wanted to tell him, what she needed to tell him, something that pertained to the safety of the world.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Shiba House, Indoor Dojo**

_The water current carried her unwillingly to the orb of darkness. Faster…faster…faster…she was gaining velocity. She was getting closer to the darkness. She was going to crash…!_

Emily's hazel eyes snapped open. Her body had broken out in a cold sweat and now she was shivering.

On her way to the kitchen, to get a glass of water to calm herself down, she noticed a dim light coming from the meeting room, or rather, in that direction, as well as sounds of someone training. Forgetting about her water, she changed her destination.

And she leaned against the wall as she watched Jayden train. He just had so much on his mind. She didn't want to interrupt his training time, which was also his thinking time.

But she had to, before he beat himself up over all of this.

"Hey, Jay," she quietly called out to him, and he stopped immediately and turned to her.

"Oh, hey, Em," he lowered his voice and observed as she sat on the steps. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I was worried about you." And he sat beside her, in his training uniform, as she sat there in her pajamas.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Em. I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Save your breath, Jay. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"And you will stay no matter what I say."

"Great minds think alike, Jay. You read my mind." She cleared her throat. "I was observing your expression and reaction when Lauren and Antonio announced their engagement today. I mean, I thought you out of all people would have been truly happy for them, but apparently, they've done something wrong, something you don't agree with."

He was silent for a moment. "Well, it's not _what_ they've done exactly. It's a matter of _when_." Emily raised an eyebrow, confused by his choice of words. He caught it, and because of that, he could elaborate of his reasons. "I just wish they'd take things slower and not rush."

"Well," Emily paused to let his words sink in, "perhaps they have their own reasons. Perhaps their definition of time is different to them. Their relationship isn't something you should be concerned of. Just focus on yours instead." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "They can take care of themselves." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Besides, Antonio knows you will kill him if he hurts Lauren."

This brought a smile to his face.

"Thanks, Em," and he returned her kiss, placing it on her lips instead of her cheek, though. "Now, what aren't you telling me?" The memories of her dream not too long ago washed over her like a flood. She lowered her eyes to the ground, refusing to meet his gaze, and Jayden knew then that this was serious. He lowered his voice again. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I keep having this dream about some kind of sphere of darkness underwater, and I know it's real, because I can sense it whenever I'm near water."

"You think it might be the cause of the Nighlock activity below the surface?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was it. But what concerns me is the fact that I'm the only one who seems to have the ability to sense it." She paused. "You doubt me, don't you?"

Jayden, meanwhile, was thinking. He had his thinking face on and everything. "No, no, Em. I'll take your word for it. I mean every activity has to have some type of source. This orb of darkness may be it. As to why only you can sense it…maybe it has something to do with you having been previously connected to the Nighlock by the existence of the Gem." Emily shrugged.

"That was my guess too, actually, but I have a feeling it's something much deeper than that."

"Me too, Em."

There was an intense that filled the area.

"But, listen to me, Em." She turned to him. "After we get our submarine up and running, once we've investigated any activity that may be down there, I promise that I will let you lead a mission, solo if you'd prefer, to the coordinates of the darkness you keep sensing. Okay?"

Emily nodded and held out her pinky.

Jayden took it with his own and shook on it.

Once again, they had taken a tumble, but they had also gotten back up and now they were all back on the road again.

Things would be alright.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next Chapter:

**Chapter 7: **_**The Mentor-in-Training**_

"_Cody aims to prove himself useful to the Rangers, while Emily is asked a really big question by Angela."_


	7. 7: The Mentor-in-Training

A/N: I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself. Some parts will be utterly confusing, but you could.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the World, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

Ages: Mentor Jii ~ 56, Ryan O'Reilly and Serena Suzuki ~ 23, Kevin Hamasaki, Antonio Garcia, Lauren Shiba ~ 22, Jayden Shiba ~ 21, Mia Watanabe, Mike Hayashi, and Angela Hunter ~ 20, Emily Suzuki ~ 19, Terry Watanabe and Kaitlyn Chan ~ 18, Cody Akiyama ~ 13

**Angela Hunter** portrayed by _**Karen Gillan**_

**Kaitlyn Chan** portrayed by _**Kim So Eun**_

**Ryan O'Reilly** portrayed by _**William Moseley**_

_~These actors/celebrities are as close to what I had in mind for the characters' looks as they can get. The voices, however, are far from it. Naturally, you know who the Rangers, Jii, Cody, Serena, and Terry look like, so, I see no explanation needed.~_

_**By the way, the pictures in the preview image above, those are their Super Legendary modes, if you didn't already figure that out.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Power Rangers, just the characters you don't recognize from the actual show.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Cody aims to prove himself useful to the Rangers, while Emily is asked a really big question by Angela."_

_**Power Rangers: Samurai Legends**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _Comebacks and Intermissions_

**Chapter 7: **_The Mentor-in-Training_

_**April 8, 2015**_

**Front Yard**

That morning, Cody entered the front training yard with water bottles, packs of frozen peas, and anything else that the Rangers would need for their training sessions.

He sat on the bench there, watching them fight each other, in a training sense of course. As much as they were growing, physically, emotionally, mentally, and as Samurai, he couldn't help but wonder how his own training was coming.

His symbol power was his greatest strength. It was his primary weapon. Attack or defense, it didn't matter.

First aid was also one of his strengths. He was small too, so he was fast, and he could get to the field in record time.

Since he also helped his father chop firewood and did many chores that required carrying something, he was also pretty strong for a thirteen-year-old.

Fighting, or martial arts, was also one of his strengths, but it was also one of his weaknesses. He was trained a few of the basics, but he didn't like hurting anyone, only when he absolutely had to.

So he was mainly on the defensive side, only ever on the offensive side when necessary.

But so far, he hadn't done anything for the Rangers. At least, nothing really great.

No, Cody, don't think like that. You're not useless.

So prove it.

Oh, don't worry. He will.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Kitchen**

It was lunchtime, and the Rangers had taken a break, now eating lunch with their powerless allies (not powerless to say, but they weren't able to fight) outside. Cody was on the other side of the yard, practicing his symbol power with something he had never tried before.

First aid, or healing.

Jii was able to do it, some or most if not all. So why not he?

Antonio made really good burgers, and Mia had made some veggies burgers after they found out that Kaitlyn and Serena were vegans, Kaitlyn by choice, but Serena being forced to because of the poison that had weakened her immune system greatly. Ryan would later choose Serena over meat and become a vegan too so as to not make her feel bad.

Watching Cody, Mia spoke up, "He's certainly come a long way, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "It seems like only yesterday he was helping us capture the Bullzord."

"And when he made the Bullzooka, don't forget," Kevin added. "He's done so much for us. I think we owe him something."

"I'm sure we can think of something, like have him take a few days off," Jayden said.

"But it's not going to be easy," Emily cut in. "It's his dream to help the Rangers in any way he can."

Kaitlyn said, "That's my dream too, but I can't think of anything."

"Don't worry, you will," Terry reassured her. "My dream is to become a famous musician doctor, one who can really rock and can really be trusted."

"Awesome, Little Brother," Mia said. "I dream of one day becoming a normal housewife, not worrying about any evil, just worrying about what I'm going to do that day."

"I'll help you with that, Mia," Kevin replied. "My dream is to be a swimming coach. I like helping others, and my passion is swimming, so why not?"

"Why not, indeed?" Antonio said, "My dream is to open up a fish restaurant, with freshly caught fish every day. Maybe Mia can help me cook." Mia gave him a thumb's up.

"Can't wait to try it," came Jayden's response. "My dream is to just protect the world against evil any way I can."

"Me too, Jayden," Lauren agreed. "What about you, Serena?"

"Maybe take over the family farm. A lot of people back home rely on us for their food, mainly beef and milk."

"I'll help you, Serena," Ryan cut in. "Don't worry. How about you, Mike?"

"Become a video game designer. I have a lot of ideas stored up in here," he motioned to his brain. "Angela?"

"Become a well known and trusted psychologist. I love giving people advice," she replied. "Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"What about you? What's your dream?"

Emily thought about this thoroughly for a minute. She tried really hard to think of something. "I…don't have one…"

"Come on, Em," Mike said, "you gotta have something."

Emily's gaze suddenly became really sad and she lowered her eyes to the ground. As she gathered her plate and silverware, she quietly said, "Maybe if I wasn't the Gem, I would."

Surprised by her answer, the others would only watch as Emily walked back inside the House to wash her dishes.

'_Hey, Suzuki, guess what? You're a good-for-nothing! You're useless!'_

'_Freak! Klutz!'_

Tears fell down her face, in the past and the present.

'_Emily, listen to me. We love you for who you are.'_

'_Jayden, you know what I am, what I'm meant to do. Why?'_

'_True friends know the real you, but they don't care about any of that. All they care about is you.'_

'_What's your dream?'_

'_Maybe if wasn't Gem, I would.'_

Being the Gem kept her mind occupied for a good majority of her life as such. She didn't have the time, nor the heart, to realize her dream.

But now that she did, she was torn.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Panorama City, City Square**

Emily was forced to put her thoughts on hold when the Gap Sensor went off. Just another Mooger attack, so the seven Samurai ran to meet the group in the City Square.

They stood in usual formation when they arrived, already morphed, having done so on the way out of the Front Gate. But they didn't see a group.

They saw an army.

Taking command, Lauren ordered, "Alright, split up, everyone. Divide and conquer. From the outside, inward."

"Got it!"

And they did so. Emily first attacked the Moogers surrounding a family, a father, a mother, and a daughter.

Having a family…wasn't that Mia's dream?

Focus, Emily. Your focus is protecting the family. Fight for the family, like you've always done.

Emily tactfully swung her sword left and right, trying to walk forward so she could, as Lauren put it, meet the others in the middle, like the plan stated. But all she seemed to be doing was walking backwards. The Moogers just seemed to keep coming. When she cut one down, two more appeared to rise from the ashes.

"Oh, honey…I think I just felt a contraction…"

Emily glanced at the hiding, trembling-in-fear family to catch the meaning of the woman's words.

She was pregnant. Another life was about to be brought into this world.

This fact gave her unusual strength and stamina to keep going, to continue fighting, as ferociously as possible.

A Mooger grabbed her by the forearm, but it didn't have a yellow uniform. Instead it was red, and it appeared to be a special Mooger for one purpose. For what? She didn't know.

An electric shock shot through her body and she tried hard not to yell out in pain. She didn't want the family to worry or suspect something was wrong.

But to no avail.

The Mooger was appeared to have been forced to let go due to Emily collapsing on the ground. It went back in for another shock, but from the ground, Emily swung her sword, striking it down.

Emily got back up as quickly as she could, but she felt tired. Not enough to make her collapse again and fall asleep, but enough as if she practiced the same move ten minutes straight.

She was about to attack the Moogers surrounding, but an explosion went off between her and the Moogers. She could only guess that someone had helped and given Emily an advantage.

The explosion forced her and the family back into the parking garage behind them. Emily felt herself de-morph as she fell to the ground, unable to get back up right away, as rocks and rubble covered and blocked the entrance of the garage.

Emily sighed in relief when she observed that no single Mooger had followed them, but it went away when she observed her current situation. She was all by herself, de-morphed, with three innocent bystanders who had nothing to do with this.

Not to mention, she was still pretty weak from that shock.

"Are you okay?" It was the daughter. She had come up to Emily, who she and her parents had seen de-morph, to check and see if she was okay.

Emily looked up into her blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was a nasty shock, though."

"And shockwave," the father added. "You sure you're okay?" He was next to the wife, who was sitting and leaning against a nearby wall.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm tougher than I look." She quieted her voice down. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," the girl piped up.

"Yes."

"From the shockwave, yes, but I think my water just broke…"

Emily felt a sharp pain in her left side. She held her hand there as she spoke up. "I'm glad. Ma'am, please, just try to hang on until my team and I can get some paramedics on the scene. But that won't happen until we can get those fish-faces to retreat. But don't worry. Just trust us. We'll get the job done in no time. For now, all we can do is wait. But if things don't work out as I have them planned currently, does anyone here know how to deliver a baby?"

"I do," the wife spoke up. "I'm a nurse, so I can give instructions. My husband here can too, but he passed out at the first sight of blood when Ashley here was born."

"I did not pass out."

"Yes, you did. Don't lie."

Emily was silent as the husband and wife argued back and forth. With everything the husband said, the wife seemed to be getting more irritated. She had to interrupt, for the husband's safety.

Not from Moogers, but from his wife.

"Excuse me, sir, but I believe it is a really bad idea to anger someone who is pregnant. Their hormones have a tendency to get out of control."

The husband shut up, but the wife a smug smirk across her face.

Husband = 0, Wife = 1

And Emily, a stranger and a Ranger, had stuck up for her, so…

Husband = 0, Wife = 2

As this was going on, Emily pulled her hand away from her side.

Blood…

The father and daughter may have been okay, and the mother may only be experiencing contractions far apart as of now, but Emily certainly didn't come out of this unscathed.

And she had a certain feeling that things were only going to get more complicated.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**City Square**

The Moogers had indeed retreated. They had done so right after Mia had swung her Sky Fan to help Emily. An explosion had occurred, and when the smoke dissipated, Emily was nowhere to be found, and that's when the enemy went back through the Gap. The other six Rangers were de-morphed now, treating their injuries as best they could, and/or knew how.

Cody and Mentor Jii had now arrived on the field. They had no choice. Lauren had called them and said it was an emergency.

"Jayden," Jii called. Jayden turned to his Godfather, holding his shoulder. "What happened?"

"It was a giant army of Moogers," Mike answered. "We're hurt more than we should be, I'm afraid."

"Alright," Jii set his kit down next to a sitting Antonio, who's leg was cramping, and brought out an ice pack. "Where is it hurting, Antonio?"

"Here." Jii placed the ice pack on the spot Antonio pointed out. "Where's Emily?"

"She went in that direction," Kevin pointed to his right. "I saw her. After the explosion, she had disappeared, but then rubble and rocks blocked the entrance to that parking garage behind her. So she might be there, but she may be trapped."

"I'll go try and find a way in," Cody volunteered.

"Alright," Jii allowed. "Be careful, and good luck."

Cody nodded and ran off, observing all possible entrances and, most of all, the damage the explosion had done to the building.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Parking Garage**

Cody managed to go up the stairs, as they were the only thing he could think of that worked. One of the cables of the elevator had snapped, so that was out of the question. All of the entrances, both main and secondary, were blocked by rubble, heavy enough so that Cody would need help to move them all.

Anyways, he went up to the second level and went down the downward-spiral platform to the first floor, where Emily and the family was.

He saw them.

"Emily!"

The blonde-haired girl turned to Cody as soon as she heard his voice. "Cody, you're actually here." Cody ran to her and stopped in front of her. "Where is everyone else?" He kneeled beside and checked her pulse.

"Why didn't you call?" He asked.

"Signal's blocked. Couldn't make a connection." Emily's breathing was pretty shallow. She had a deep cut on her face and a deep slash on her side, both bleeding quite profusely. Most of all, she had dark circles under her eyes.

She was tired, but was refusing to sleep it off. She was resting, but she had refused to close her eyes and sleep.

"Having their wounds tended to by Mentor Jii." He took out an ice pack and placed it against her injured side. She let out a small yell of pain. "Sorry." He then took iodine and a cotton ball and cleaned up the cut on her face. "There was only one way to get in here. At least, one that I could think of."

Emily smiled as Cody placed a bandage on the cut on her cheek, as well as a bandage on her side wound as soon as he cleaned it up. "Well done, Cody," she replied, softly and sweetly. Cody returned her smile.

_Wait!_

If Cody found a way in here, the Nighlock surely would.

Just then, as if they could read her mind, Emily and Cody heard wailing sounds, from a Mooger like creature.

"W-What is that?" Ashley, the girl, asked.

"Shh!" Emily covered the girl's mouth, as gently as she could, without hurting the girl or her feelings.

The wailing sounded again, this time, like more of these creatures existed, and louder.

"I knew it," Emily whispered.

"What?" The wife asked.

"Moogers," Emily replied, louder. She stood up, slowly, but surely, with Cody's help. Cody handed her Spin Sword over to her. "Cody, has Mentor Jii ever taught you about childbirth? Anything at all?"

"A bit, but he said we'll cover that when I get older," he replied, the Moogers' wailings got louder and more distinct.

"You may need it now. This woman is going into labor soon. How soon, we don't know. Your job, Cody, as of right now, is to stay with the couple. Ashley," she turned to the girl, "I really, really hate to put you in harm's way, and I'm sure your parents will hate me for having you do this, but I need my team here. There is a man with them, wearing a Japanese style robe. You'll notice it right away. They should be right outside the main entrance and I'm sure they're doing their best to claw their way through. If they're not, tell them they need to, but all you really need to be concerned about is calling the paramedics. Lead them here, to your mother. Can you do that?"

The Moogers wailed again, louder than before.

Ashley looked, and was, absolutely terrified. She was speechless, unable to reply.

"Don't worry," Emily reassured her, or tried to. She flipped out her Samuraizer. "I'll cover you. I'd suggest to go now so none of them follow you. If they do, just run as fast as you can. Run to my team and they'll definitely take care of it."

Ashley glanced at the stairs, where Mooger feet were trotting up. The last one went by, all of them getting to the very top level, then going down.

"Sweetie," her mother called. Ashley looked at her suffering mother. "Go. I'll be alright. You'll be alright. Just trust them. They've kept us safe for this long, right?" Another contraction. Her hands clenched around her husband's and Cody's tightly.

Ashley gathered up all her courage and ran towards the stairs, Emily not far behind her. Going down the stairs now, she left Emily's sight just as the Moogers appeared. It was not an army, but it was not a small group either. There was about forty that faced her. Four of them had rifle blasters. Two of the Moogers wore brown uniforms.

It was the brown ones she had to look out for.

Some blasts were shot her way, but Emily wrote her symbol, flipping it just in time for the blasts to bounce off like a shield and go right back at the Moogers, taking out about eight on the first go.

Morphed and ready to fight, yet still exhausted for an unknown reason, Emily had no choice but the face the army and buy time for not only Ashley, but also for Cody and the couple.

She couldn't let anyone else die.

_**To Be Continued…**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next Chapter:

**Chapter 8: **_**The Dream Void**_

"_When a Nighlock interferes with the Moogers' invasion, the Rangers must find a way to turn the tables on the enemy, but will the price be sacrificing one of their own?"_


	8. 8: The Dream Void

A/N: I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself. Some parts will be utterly confusing, but you could.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will. I own just own the characters you don't recognize from the actual show.

_**Many of you wanted to know why Emily was feeling so weak in the previous chapter. Well, I'm dropping a few hints in this chapter, so pay attention.**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_When a Nighlock interferes with the Moogers' invasion, the Rangers must find a way to turn the tables on the enemy, but will the price be sacrificing one of their own?"_

_**Power Rangers: Samurai Legends**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _Comebacks and Intermissions_

**Chapter 8: **_The Dream Void_

_**April 8, 2015**_

**Parking Garage**

The woman's hands were shaking, but she still clutched onto Cody's and her husband's hands like they were lifelines. She knew contractions were painful, but these felt worse than the last time.

Emily, fully morphed, unsheathed her Spin Sword and pointed it directly at the thirty-two or so Moogers that faced her.

'_Get the Keys!'_

Emily froze. That was a voice she had heard before.

Octoroo…

'_Yellow Ranger…give up the Keys right now!'_

Emily saw the red-uniformed Moogers advancing on her.

The vision of the black orb in the water came back to her.

But this time, the black orb began to dull and what was inside became a little clearer to her. A figure…

Could this be Master Xandred?

No, it was smaller.

But it felt just as evil…

These _'Keys'_ Octoroo was talking about…what exactly was he talking about?

She shook her head and dodged the red-uniformed Moogers advances. She clicked her Yellow Power Disk into place and spun it.

"_Spin Sword: Primate Cyclone!"_

A Nighlock, one no one had never seen before, watched as Emily destroyed all the Moogers, even the red ones, in one go. He clapped when Emily was finished. Her head snapped toward him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Brava, truly," he said, almost gracefully and politely. "Can't one merely admire the strength and skills of another?"

Yes, they can. She admired Jayden all the time. If she said no, she would have proven herself a hypocrite.

But he was a Nighlock.

"Can I help you?" She asked, just as politely as he.

"Yes, you can give me your dreams, and the Keys, of course."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**City Square**

Ashley kept running. She dare not look behind, but she knew for sure that a Mooger had indeed followed her.

'If one does follow you, just keep running to my team. They'll take of it for sure.'

Up ahead, she saw a quite large group of people. Some were trying to move the rocks blocking the entrance. Not knowing if they were Emily's team or just strangers, she yelled out at pure instinct, "Help!"

The people glanced immediately in her direction. She tripped and fell down, her knee bruised and hurting. The Mooger was right on top of her. No choice of survival.

Hoping it was all just a dream, she covered her head and closed her eyes, and after a few moments, she heard the sound of a sword striking a body, a thud, and a male voice call out, "Got him!"

Someone kneeled beside her and she glanced up, her eyes now open. It was a male in green. He held his out to her.

"You okay?" a man in Japanese style robes asked her, the other people gathering around, but also trying to give her space. The guy in green, plus five others had swords out, ones that were exact copies of Emily's. The man and five others were in the near off distance.

Wait!

Japanese style robes…

'_There is a man with them, wearing a Japanese style robe. You'll notice it right away.'_

Ashley immediately jumped into action. "You guys…are the Power Rangers!" They were de-morphed, and they had a surprised look across their faces. How did she know? But not one of them denied it.

"Yes, we are. Are you okay?" Jayden repeated.

"I am, but my parents aren't!" Ashley reached up and grabbed Jayden's hands and started pulling him towards the direction she just came in. "And your teammate needs you! Follow me!"

As the other Rangers followed, Lauren called back to the allies. "Keep clawing your way through. Kaitlyn, call the paramedics. The parents could be in serious trouble."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Parking Garage**

The six Rangers morphed immediately when they heard a familiar scream. They rounded the corner just in time to see Emily de-morph and collapse on the ground, out cold.

"Emily!" Lauren ran directly over to Emily, before the Nighlock turned to Ashley and held his hand in front of her face. A small orb came out from her chest and flew directly into the Nighlock's mouth. He swallowed and turned away from Ashley and she passed out, same as Emily.

Mia ran over to Ashley, as the four male Rangers stood their ground against their enemy.

"That's far enough, Nighlock!" Mike called out.

"Reverse your spell right now," Kevin said, his voice cold. "Or you will deeply regret it."

"Sorry," The Nighlock shrugged. "The only way to reverse the spell is to defeat me."

"A Nighlock that doesn't know its own strength, huh?" Antonio asked. "Are you aware of how dangerous you are to everyone? Even your fellow Nighlock pals?"

"I don't have any pals," the Nighlock replied. "Yes, I, Dream Snatcher, don't have any friends to call my own."

Dream Snatcher was cut off from his rant, by a trying-not-to-show-his-anger Jayden. "Enough with the chit-chat. If you can't reverse your own spell, then, at least, tell us what your spell does."

"Very well, then. You won't leave me alone unless I do, will you? I have special sense that allow me to target any human who has a certain type of dream."

"Which is?" Antonio asked, all swords out and poised at Dream Snatcher.

"The lack thereof."

Emily…

'_Come on, Em. You gotta have something.'_

'_Maybe if I wasn't the Gem, I would.'_

As Dream Snatcher continued, Jayden snuck a glance at Emily, still passed out in Lauren's arms. "Those without dreams are already causing misery in the human world, but those with dreams influence them to keep thinking, causing that misery to go nowhere but their own heads and hearts. That misery has no way to sink into the earth. My spell steals their conscience and isolates them in the dream void, where no person with dreams can influence them. That way, their misery is allowed a one way path to this world's destruction. Oh, and once that little flower on their chest goes full bloom, they're trapped in the dream void forever. They can never wake up. The misery from their lack of dreams will block their only escape."

_Emily…_

"Well, too-ta-loo," Dream Snatcher waved goodbye. "I'm drying out. I've gotta go. See ya!"

He disappeared in a red flash, leaving no single enemy in sight, and the parents and Cody alone to deal with their own dilemma.

Tears rolled down the mother's face. Ashley…

This sorrow was only making her contractions more painful. She wanted Ashley to be here when her sibling was born. For her daughter to be trapped in this dream void forever…

"R-Rangers, please…" Mia turned to the mother, followed by the other five. "Please save my daughter…"

Jayden glanced back down at Emily and de-morphed. When Lauren saw this, she did the same, while Jayden kneeled beside Emily. "Lauren, you take the others and find and destroy Dream Snatcher as soon as you possible. I didn't see or sense him drying out, so he probably faked it to get more victims."

"I was thinking the same thing," Lauren replied softly. "Don't worry. We will. But…what about you?"

"I'm staying here with Emily."

Mike spoke up, also de-morphed. "Are you going to save her?"

"No, not save her, Mike, but I do have an idea on how to help her."

As the father ran to Ashley, Mia and Lauren joined the other three Rangers in hunting down the Nighlock.

Jayden watched them go, and once they were out of sight, he turned back to Emily.

In order to give out his dream, he needed Emily with him, at his side. But that wouldn't happen unless she realized her own dream.

'_Those without dreams are already causing misery in the human world, but those with dreams influence them to keep thinking, causing that misery to go nowhere but their own heads and hearts.'_

If he was lucky, he would reverse the effects of the dream void, possibly even causing the victims to wake up in the process.

And see the bond Ashley had with her parents, and seeing it even now, gave him the idea involving the boy and the girl he kept seeing in his own dreams.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~L~E~G~E~N~D~S~

**Dream Void**

Emily's hazel eyes opened to nothing but darkness. There was no light, but it was as if the light was coming from all around.

And she wasn't alone.

There was Ashley, a few elderly people, a few little kids, and many middle-aged people, male and female alike.

There was a short, bright flash, and there stood a little boy, around six or seven years old. He was crying.

Emily immediately ran to him, and she was the only one to do so. "Hey, hey…what's wrong?" She kneeled in front of him. With her thumbs, she tried to wipe his tears.

Sniff. "I want to be a firefighter…" Sniff. "But mean kids at school say I'm only a shorty and I'm useless." Sniff.

"Shhh," Emily tried to calm him down. "You are not useless, and who cares if you're short? I'm the shortest in my group of friends, and I'm also the youngest. In my opinion, the shorter, the merrier."

Sniff. "R-Really?"

"Yes, really. If you want to be a firefighter, then go for it."

"B-But how? I have no idea how to get there." Sniff.

Emily pressed her thumb and index finger to her chin and thought. "My first step would be to get some hands-on experience. Follow a group of firefighters around for a day to see what they do and what they're in for."

"Like a police ride-along?" a thirteen-year-old girl asked. Emily turned to her, smiled, and nodded.

"I want to be just like Mom," it was Ashley, "and I always follow her around, but I know I'll never be able to live up to what she does."

"I know how you feel, Ashley. I have an older sister, but it doesn't do any good to try to fill in someone's shoes. It only makes things worse for yourself." She knew this first hand.

Selflessness…

'_Jayden…do you…think I'm too nice?'_

'_No, Em. You're selfless. You only think about what's best for others. In my opinion, that's the best quality that any human being could ever have.'_

'_Why do you say that?'_

'_Because selflessness and kindness can lead to a positive resolution. Don't worry about Kevin tells you. He's only trying to find his own resolve.'_

The more she knew about the suffering these people went through, about their lack of dreams and goals in their life, the angrier she got.

From selflessness, to kindness, to determination, and finally, to resolution.

She will save these people from their suffering.

For a moment, she saw the real world, with Jayden above her.

But she got scared, and so she flickered back into the dream void.

What was that?

Wait a minute…selflessness…that was her dream…

But she couldn't leave any of these people behind.

She didn't want to, but she let her determination go.

"What about you?" She asked an elderly man. "What's your dream?"

And she was willing to let it all go and replace it with nothing but sympathy.

Selflessness.

_**To Be Continued…**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

**Question: **_What would you guys think if I posted up some missing chapters from Top of the World?_

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next Chapter:

**Chapter 9: **_**Wish Upon a Star**_

"_With Emily still trapped in the Dream Void, Jayden tries to help her realize her dream. Can the Rangers fix this mess before it's too late?"_


End file.
